Roses and Thorns Selection (SYOC)
by Charmfeather
Summary: Prince Andrew has recently turned 19. His parents have decided that it is time for his Selection. Follow his journey to find someone to become his wife, princess of Illéa. That is unless the rebels have anything to say about it. (OPEN!) 19/20 spots filled.
1. Chapter 1: The Form

"People of Illéa, I am happy to announce that I will be holding a Selection to find the girl who will be my future bride. Letters have been sent to all eligible girls in the nation. 35 of you will be chosen, and I wish you all good luck. Thank you." Prince Andrew announced with a pleasing smile to the camera. He went back to his seat by his family as the host of The Report wrapped up and concluded the show, knowing that his life from this moment on would never be the same.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Edited 7/24/15, again on 7/29/15**

Woooo, a SYOC Selection :)

Hopefully I can manage this pretty well. Alright so here are the rules:

1- No Mary Sues/Americas. If I think they are too perfect then they won't be Selected. Easy enough.

2- Once you submit your character you are putting them in my hands, mwahahaha. Meaning, I might possibly change some details about them or how they act, to better the story. Please don't get upset unless you feel like I changed who they really are and made them completely different, if this is the case please message me, I don't want to hurt your character like that.

3- I think (at the moment) that I will only be accepting 25 girls. 35 OCs that are not my own are crazy hard to keep track of, so for now I'm only accepting 25. Please note that this number could increase or decrease.

Okay now, if you want to submit a character;

1- Copy the form below and fill it out. Remember that I need a variety of characters!

2- Either PM it to me or post it in the reviews. I would prefer if you PM it to me though, but I will accept those in the reviews /if I like the character ;)

3- Patience.

A/N: I know that this is a long form, submit it in two halves if you'd like. And please give lots of information about your character, it makes them more unique and helps me as a writer :)

.oOo.

Rose and Thorn Selection SYOC Form:

Name:

Age:

Caste:

Occupation:

Language(s):

Appearance:

Hair-

Eyes-

Height-

Skin Tone-

Weight-

Body Shape-

Other (freckles, dimples, piercings, scars, etc.)-

Any Makeover Changes:

Personality:

Family (Please describe their relationship with each member):

Friendships:

Past Relationships:

Background/Bio:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

.oOo. /a good place to cut it in half if you need to or think that you should/ .oOo.

Dislikes:

Skills/Talents/Hobbies:

Favourite Food:

Why Did They Enter:

Why Were They Chosen:

Their Reaction to Being Chosen:

What do they think o the Prince (before arriving at the castle):

How will they treat the other people in the palace:

Maids-

Guards-

Other Selected-

How do they treat the Prince:

First Date Ideas:

How do they plan on winning:

How would they dress in the castle:

Other (This is where you can put things I may need to know or things you wish to happen to your OC or things you can imagine possibly happening or their reaction, etc.):


	2. Chapter 2: Illéa Weekly

This week in Illéa Weekly we have all types of articles talking about one thing: The Upcoming Selection!

 _Magazine Cover: A picture of the Prince Andrew in a chair with an empty chair next to him that has a tiara on it._

"Exclusive Interview With Prince Andrew, Does He Really Believe In Finding Love?"

"Tips on Filling Out Your Form"

"Which Prince is Your Soulmate?"

"The Inside Scoop on the Royal Kids"

"Tips From a Past Selection Contestant"

"Plus, How to Win the Prince's Heart"

"And Which Princess is Your Best Friend?"

"All in this week's issue of Illéa Weekly, your go-to Magazine for The Selection"

.oOo.

"Exclusive Interview With Prince Andrew, Does He Really Believe In Finding Love?"

by Tara Webber

A few days after his huge announcement on The Report, I was lucky enough to have an interview with the lucky man himself, Prince Andrew.

Tara Webber: Wow. First of all, thank you so much for sitting down with me to talk, I know it must be a busy time for you.

Prince Andrew: _Smiling_. Your welcome.

T W: And second of all, congratulations on having your Selection!

P A: Thank you.

T W: So how are you feeling about it? Excited, nervous, confident?

P A: _Laughs_. Well, the preparations for it have begun so it's definitely sunk in that this is actually happening. I'm looking forward to when it actually begins and meeting all of the girls.

T W: Now I've been wondering, do you think you'll be able to find love with one of the Selected?

P A: Yes, I do think that I can create a relationship with someone on love and trust. My parents, King Alexander and Queen Annabelle did so I believe that it is possible. _Smiles_.

T W: What do you have to say to all the girls out there hoping to be Selected?

P A: Have confidence and don't stop following your dreams. I you are not Selected that does not make you worse in any way. Good luck to you all. _Grins_.

So as you can tell I did not have much time with the Prince, as there were many other reporters and things for him to attend to, but I got in as much as I could. He was everything I imagined him to be, just like a prince.

.oOo.

"Tips On Filling Out Your Form"

If you're reading this we're almost positive that you are an eligible girl who has received her Selection form. But what do you do now? Well, lucky for you we have some tips on filling out your form to make it sure to be noticed.

1- Be Yourself! You're probably this awesome girl who will make an awesome princess, so show that in the form. Write down the things you really like, the things that make you You!

2- Write Down Your Accomplishments! Do you have a job? Have you won a competition? Did you pass a personal goal? These are all awesome ways to impress people and strut your stuff!

3- Be Polite! You want to sound like you would be fit to be the princess. Don't use slang terms. Sound educated and use creative words!

Use these tips and you've already got an advantage. Good luck!

.oOo.

"Which Prince is your Soulmate?"

Is it Prince Andrew, heir to the throne, or Prince Ashton, the younger one? Take this quiz to fid out!

1) What is your favorite dessert?

A- Strawberry Tarts

B- Fudge

2) What is your favorite color?

A- Red

B- Green

3) Who is your favorite princess?

A- Princess Alex

B- Princess Abigail

4) What do you do in your free time?

A- Read

B- Watch movies

5) Where do you want to go on vacation?

A- France

B- New Asia

6) What types of movies do you watch?

A- Movies based on real stories

B- Action movies

7) What is your favorite thing on Christmas?

A- Gifts

B- Games

8) What would be worst?

A- Letting down people

B- Being ignored

9) What is cooler?

A- A parade in your honor

B- A party in your honor

10) What do you like to wear?

A- Dresses

B- Skirts

Now tally them up!

If you got **Mostly A's** your soulmate is Prince Andrew! Cool, calm, and collected you two would be the perfect couple!

If you got **Mostly B's** your soulmate is Prince Ashton! Fun, creative, and kind you two would be a perfect couple!

.oOo.

"The Inside Scoop on the Royal Kids"

Name: Prince Andrew

Age: 19

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Reading, traveling, riding

Name: Prince Ashton

Age: 17

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Likes: Jokes, pranks, being competitive

Name: Prince Abigail

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Movies, writing, speaking

Name: Princess Alexandra

Age:14

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Gray/blue

Likes: Dancing, playing games, baking

.oOo.

"Tips From a Past Selection Contestant"

by Kiri Smith

A few days ago I was lucky enough to be able to sit down and talk with Chelsea Day, who was one of the Selected in King Alexander's Selection and ask her a few question.

Kiri Smith: Wow, thank you so much for sitting down with me to answer some questions about the Selection, your experience, and hopefully some tips.

Chelsea Day: _Grins_. No problem! I'd love to help the future Selected girls!

K S: So first, what caste were you before the selection and what were you doing?

C D: Why I used to be a Six and I would help clean things. That was my main job.

K S: How far did you make it in the Selection?

C D: I was told to leave when there were eleven other girls. One of them was also told to go the same day I was.

K S: What was the castle like?

C D: _Sighs_. Oh the castle was lovely! It was breath taking when I first saw it and I began to think of it as my home.

K S: What were the other Selected like?

C D: Some of them were very nice and friendly! Others were quiet and stayed away. Others were load and boasting. Some were very rude. It all varied. _Shrugs_.

K S: How did the dating work?

C D: _Laughs_. Ha, yeah that was kind of weird. Imagine trying to get alone time with one guy when about twenty, thirty other girls are trying to do the same. It's not easy. But he made pretty much all of us feel special.

K S: What do you want to see from Prince Andrew's Selection?

C D: Oh I hope to see him having more fun! And I hope to see a Six make it to the Elite, not that I'm playing favourites. _Chuckles._

K S: Any tips for the girls who are Selected?

C D: Don't be shy, make friends. It's a lot more fun than it looks and you'll love the palace.

K S: Thank you. This has been a pleasure to sit down with you.

C D: Of course! Anytime!

.oOo.

"How to Win the Prince's Heart"

Find your way to the Prince's heart in five east steps!

1) Get him to notice you!

Flash him that dazzling smile of yours and give him a wink, he's sure to know that you're interested and will certainly remember who you are!

2) Laugh at all of his jokes!

Laughter can make people like you more. And if you're laughing at his jokes he'll know that you appreciate him!

3) Don't be afraid to touch him!

Put your hand on his shoulder, his arm, or in his hand! Physical contact can make people like you more and it shows that your not afraid of him. He likes the confidence!

4) Compliment him!

Tell him what an awesome leader he is and how he'll make a great ruler someday. If you're going to be his wife he needs someone who will be supportive!

5) Let your feelings be known!

When the time is right tell him what you really think about him. Tell him how much he matters to you and he'll love it! He wants to feel important to someone special not just his entire country so make him feel special!

And there! In 5 east steps you have the Prince's heart!

.oOo.

"Which Princess is Your Best Friend?"

Is it PrincessAbigail, twin to Ashton, or Princess Alexandra, the youngest one? Take this quiz to find out!

1) What is your favourite colour?

A- Lavender

B- Orange

2) What is your favourite food?

A- Turkey

B- Kiwi

3) What would you perform at a talent show?

A- A dance

B- A poem

4) What's your favourite room in the castle?

A- The ballroom

B- The room where they film The Report

5) What type of movie would you rather watch?

A- Romance

B- Inspirational

6) What's the best game to play?

A- Charades

B- Truth or Dare

7) Which prince do you like better?

A- Andrew

B- Ashton

8) What kind of shoes do you wear?

A- Flats

B- Heels

9) What bird resembles you the most?

A- A hummingbird

B- A swan

10) What kind of makeup do you wear?

A- Soft earthy tones that give a natural look

B- Either something bold or something to define my features

Now tally them up!

If you got **Mostly A's** your best friend is Princess Alexandra! You love to have fun and you'd play games all the time together. You'd be perfect best friends!

If you got **Mostly B's** your best friend is Princess Abigail! You two would have a lot to talk about and you'd have tons of fun sharing stories. You two would be the perfect best friends!

.oOo.

 **A/N: So I wanted to do something kind of different to introduce you to the royals. Now remember that this is from a magazine targeted at teen and preteen girls. Don't trust it too much, haha. But I thought that it was fun to make.**

 **Now thank you all for the submissions of the girls! I am not sure which ones am how many I will be taking yet. I'm going on a quick trip next week, so the week after I plan on really making it final and choosing the girls. The amount could change, it depends.**

But once again thank you for the submissions! Any questions, don't hesitate to ask :)

~ Charmfeather


	3. Chapter 3: Abigail's Articles

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all of the submissions so far! Right now my limit is 20, but I might raise it, I'm not sure yet. As for the** **forms** , **I'd really like a few more Twos, I have a bunch of Threes. If you want to, you can still submit a Three, I won't stop you. Just I'd prefer a Two :)**

.oOo.

 **GretchenH21~ Yay! I had fun makin the quizzes, though they were very basic, haha. Maybe I could make actual good ones on Quotev or something :) Thank you!**

 **cloudy5~ Thank you! I enjoyed trying to sound like a stereotypical teen magazine that was kind of cheesy and I did have a lot of fun with it. I plan on doing some more fun ones scattered through out the story :)**

.oOo.

Disclaimer: The Selection and Illéa and pretty much everything that may seem a bit familiar belongs to the one and only Kiera Cass *applauds*

.oOo.

 **"Exclusive! Read what Princess Abigail says about the Selection! In this Month's Issue of Castes & Crowns!"**

Getting a Taste of My Brother's Selection

 _Both literally and figuratively_

Welcome to another one of Abigail's Articles. This month I reached out to the lovely people at _Castes & Crowns Magazine _to publish my article and they delightfully agreed.

By now I'd assume that you've all heard the news of my brother, Prince Andrew's, Selection that will be taking place here at the castle soon enough. Would you believe me if I said that we all heard about it for the first time when you did? It's true.

After The Report everyone was in a frenzy. Nobody was expecting this kind of announcement. But within a day people were bustling all over the castle, beginning the preparations. It's kept my father, mother, and brother very busy. It still is.

However, on multiple occasions Prince Andrew has asked for my opinion on things. My favourite, by far, was helping to decide what the first meal would be. Yes, I have had the honour of testing what you 35 lucky girls will be eating on your first night here. And let me say that it was quite delicious. I do believe that you'll enjoy it.

As for the people, the castle is filled with the busiest I have ever seen. But excitement is in the air. I can tell that everyone is looking forward to our guests.

Now, the few times I've been able to talk with my brother he has seemed quite excited as well. He is nervous because he does not trust his decisions in what flowers should be in the hallways. Only that.

As the princess I do think that this is a good idea for my brother, I just was not expecting it so soon. I do believe that through the Selection he will find a wife that will be good for both him and the country. As for me, I am also looking forward to meeting you. I will be writing weekly articles about various things, for those of who will want to continue hearing my growing thoughts, which you will be able to find in various magazines and newspapers, a different one each week. I do wish all of you good luck and I look forward to your arrival.

~Abigail Delaroe

.oOo.

 **A/N: Sorry this was short :/ But I because Abigail likes writing I thought why not have her write an article? I imagine that she does this a lot and always has different magazines publish her articles. Anyways, do you like this? Next chapter will either be Andrew's POV or them actually Selecting on live tv. I will be leaving for vacation next week, so expect the next update around Friday or Saturday. But keep the submissions coming! :) I love seeing the characters that you guys come up with. I'd just love to see a few more Twos, haha. And maybe a few not as nice girls. I do have some, yes, but I just want a few more. Thank you all so much! I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. ~ Charmfeather**


End file.
